


Strangers

by Pilesshipper13



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew AU, GTA AU, Gen, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilesshipper13/pseuds/Pilesshipper13
Summary: The Fake AH Crew meets a notorious criminal.





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something that has been sitting in my drafts for an embarrassingly long time. If anyone's interested, I'll keep working on it!

Everyone knows the Lone Wolf. The mysterious form-fluid who wears a glamor of a wolf with teeth raised in a permanent snarl. No one even knows if they're a man or a woman, though that doesn't apply to some form-fluids. Whenever someone refers to them as 'he' or 'she,' that person gets two warnings. Two quiet corrections of 'they' before a gun is trained on them and the offending person's shoulder is shot, the preferred pronoun repeated just loud enough to be heard over the screams. And soon, everyone learned to say 'they.'

And the Wolf is just as vicious as their name implies, some say even more so. They cut down drug lords and cartel leaders and rowdy gangs all by themselves with expert precision or a hail of bullets- it depends on how much of a statement they want to make. There are stories whispered that the Wolf can't feel pain- they've been shot and sliced and nothing seems to affect them. There are rumors that the Wolf rips out the throats of anyone they don't deem worthy of a bullet, that they rip out beating hearts and eat them raw. The Wolf is feared, and any who attempt to tame them meets their end with lead.


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fake AH Crew meets the Wolf.

The Fake AH Crew had just pulled off a heist with Trevor and Ron. There were four of them present on the street corner- Geoff “The Boss” Ramsey, Ryan “The Vagabond” Haywood, Michael “Mogar” Jones, and Gavin “Vav” Free. All were standing around, a couple smoking and tossing the butts on the ground, much to Gavin’s squawking about littering.

“He’s right, you know,” a voice says. Well, they say ‘a’ voice. But it sounds like a roomful of people talking in unison. High and low voices, loud and soft, and everything in between. The mark of a form-fluid. They’re pretty rare. Both Ryan and Michael bring their pistols up as they turn to face the stranger, leveling them at the intruder’s head. The men immediately recognize who the person is- the Lone Wolf. They always wear a glamor- a black wolf head that sometimes spreads down their chest, even though right now it is stopped above their lower jaw. Under the glamor, on the uncovered part of their face, the Fake AH Crew members can see the form-fluid’s face changing minutely. A strong jawline, a square one, stubble, clean-shaven, a beard, all change fluidly from one form to the next. It’s almost mesmerizing. "If I wanted to kill you, you boys would have died a long time ago," they remark, not in the least bit bothered by the firepower aimed at them. Thankfully, they've chosen a voice- a smooth, neutral one.

"You're real fucking confident," Michael snarls.

"Who's right about what," Gavin asks, too curious about what the Wolf had said at the beginning to listen to his best friend.

"You. Littering," the Wolf replies easily, ignoring Michael completely as they gesture at the cigarette butts on the ground. Ryan clicks the safety on his gun and tucks it back into his pants, keeping his eyes trained on the stranger as he picks up the discarded cigarettes.

"What do you want," Geoff asks the now-appeased Wolf, and they roll their neck, letting the men hear the cracking. 

"I just popped by to warn you boys," the Wolf says casually. "Picked up a scent about those people you screwed over," they say, hand coming up to absent-mindedly scratch at their chin, ignoring Michael's gun, which is still trained at their head. "The Ballas, the Vagos, the frat boys, the hicks, the Lost. All of them conspiring together to take back their dope off of Trevor's thieving fucking hands, though I don't know why they'd want it back after he touched it. All the money in the world won't get the memory of him and probably Lester all over it," the Wolf shrugs.

Ryan huffs out a laugh despite himself, and Geoff rolls his eyes at the resident psychopath. 

"Why are you warning us," Michael demands, ever suspicious. The Lone Wolf turns to him, and their mouth curves into a grin, though it has too much teeth and danger in it. It reminds Gavin of Ryan's smile when he's on a spree, with blood staining his teeth.

"Because you never know when you might need a pack at your back," the Wolf replies simply.

"I won't forget this," Geoff says, and it's the closest to a thanks that the Wolf will get, even though it's laced with threat, too; 'if this doesn't pan out the way you say, or I lose one of my boys, I'll come after you.'

The Wolf hears the unspoken message. "I wouldn't expect anything different from you," the Wolf nods curtly, then turns and lopes off into Los Santos.

"That dude's weird," Gavin announces, and Ryan tips the cigarette butts into his palms, ignoring the Brit's protestations and faint gagging.

"They," Ryan corrects, and Gavin nods, holding his breath as he throws out the cigarettes in the nearest trash bin.


End file.
